Never Ending Love
by AdrianKent
Summary: Seven years ago they didn't have the chance to get married. Now, they finally have everything planned but something gets in the way again. Someone just can't stand that the people look up to Superman as if he were a god as he flies away above their heads.


So, hey there guys, I'm here with a smallville clois story that I'm writing. This is kind of a post-smallville story so Clark is Superman, he's engaged to Lois, Lex is alive etc. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Seven years is a long time if you spend it waiting for probably the most important event in your life. But when your name is Superman you have to prioritize and sometimes it means putting the world before your own personal desires. This is a sacrifice a hero has to make no matter how hard it is. But if you have the most amazing person by your side it all gets easier. When you find the one person you can love unconditionally, the person you want to share your life with you seem to forget the downsides of being a superhero.

Clark Kent found that person. Lois Lane. He knew from the moment he met her that she would have a special place in his heart, only he didn't know it would be _this _special.

_With you by my side I will never be alone. Though the world sees a strong and independent woman, I've never known someone with such a gentle grace and more pure heart. When I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. And when you believe in someone it's not for a minute or just for now. It's forever._

Though he wrote those words seven years ago he still remembered them as if it were only yesterday. It was the day he would marry Lois Lane. It could have been the happiest day of his life had it not been crashed by the darkness. And for seven years they hadn't been able to find an hour to officially become husband and wife. But that day brought the world something greater than the marriage of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. It brought people the man of steel, a symbol of hope.

Clark slowly opened his eyes. He checked the clock on the bedside table. The red glowing numbers informed him it was 6:30 AM. He slowly turned to his other side toward the woman sleeping next to him. She was most beautiful in her sleep. So peaceful, so relaxed. He could watch her sleep, listen to her breathing forever. It made him relax too.

Only a few minutes later Lois opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw him watching her. _So strong, so balanced and so...hot,_ she thought. His face was the most beautiful thing to her to wake up to. With him she could feel the love no one else had been able to make her feel. She felt safe with him. Ten years ago she wouldn't have thought she would say it someday but she wanted to be with Clark every moment of her life.

_I cannot imagine spending a moment of my life without you. So I promise that I will always have your back as you will always have mine. You're my best friend, you're my home, and you're my true love. And I am yours and will be forever._

Seven years since she had read her wows at the altar but her feelings hadn't changed since. They have only grown stronger.

"Morning, sweetheart," Clark said softly.

She smiled at him with most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Morning, Smallville."

_Smallville._ He still loved the way she said that word. The way her eyes glowed and the tone with which she pronounced that word made him feel like he was in heaven.

"It's been a long time. We moved from the farm seven years ago." Clark said.

"You'll always be my Smallville." Lois answered the unsaid question and leaned in and gave Clark a light kiss.

The kiss only lasted for a second; still it felt like an eternity. Their lips slowly parted and Clark set up in the bed.

"Stay a few more minutes," Lois asked him but she knew what the answer would be.

Clark wanted nothing more than to lie back down beside Lois and continue where they stopped but life just wasn't as easy as that. "I can't."

She nodded acceptingly at the short answer. She wasn't happy but she understood. This came with being a superhero's fiancée. She watched as Clark got up and walked into the bathroom. He was so perfect. _Like a god, _she thought. She let out a sigh full of love and got out of bed as well. She dressed up until Clark finished in the bathroom and then they switched roles. Clark kept his eyes on Lois all the way as she entered the bathroom. She was so perfect. As Lois disappeared behind the bathroom door Clark walked to the wardrobe and took out his red and blue uniform just as he did every morning before going on patrol.

"You look good in that suit," he heard her say from behind.

"And you look good in that nice blue top." Clark turned around and walked to Lois putting his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her once again before walking to the door of the small balcony of the apartment. He opened the door but looked back once more.

"Do you think we can make it today?"

"It would be about time." She answered, hoping as much as Clark. They kept looking each other for a couple of seconds, sharing their thoughts without words. They didn't need words to talk; they could always tell what the other was thinking. Finally Lois broke the silence. "See you at the Planet, Mr. Kent."

"See you there." He responded and walked out to the balcony, pushing himself into the air.

Lois followed him to the balcony and watched as his favorite superhero flew away into the clouds above.

"Up, up and away, Clark."

* * *

><p>~TBC<p>

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
